There has been an increasing demand to develop tires with a high level of handling performance, good stability and steering response when changing lanes, avoiding obstacles on the road and cornering. Improved road grip without compromising stability is critical for vehicles traveling at high speed. However, higher tire operating temperatures are encountered at high speeds than are experienced during normal driving and the hot rubber in the tire becomes more pliable which reduces the handling stability of the tire, a so-called “borderline” use of said tire.
A widely adopted method to improve stability, particularly road gripping properties, is to increase the hysteresis loss of tread rubber compositions. A large hysteresis loss during the deformation of tread is used for increasing a friction force between the tread and road surface. However, a significant increase of heat buildup will occur during the running of the tires as the hysteresis loss of the tread rubber becomes large, causing wear resistance of the tread rubber to deteriorate rapidly. On the other hand, it is believed that controllability is significantly influenced by hardness (which is closely related to cornering stiffness of a tire) and breaking strength of rubber compositions. In order to enhance controllability, especially steering response, it is necessary to increase the stiffness of the tire compound in general and the tread in particular, which in most cases results in lower hysteresis loss. Therefore, it is very difficult to achieve both of these desired properties by conventional compounding techniques.